Juste besoin d'un entremetteur
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Kurama va être spectateur d'un changement plutôt pas banal qui va s'opérer entre des joueur de l'équipe. Autant dire qu'avec l'aide de Kariya et Minamisawa, ça promet.


_Donc ! je me suis lancé dans cette fiction à la base juste pour écrire un lemon (Fujoshi perverse ? où ça ?). J'imaginnais faire écrire seulement environ 3000 mots, résutat j'en suis à 7762, c'est le plus gros OS que j'ai jamais écrit, alors j'en suis assez fière.  
Je suis aussi la première à écrire sur ce couple sur le fandom français, comme pour mes précédent OS en fait.  
Bref, je vais vous laiser juger mon nouveau petit chéri, bonne lecture._

* * *

**-Rien à faire, rien à faire !**

Une forme humaine se tortillait sur son lit en répétant inlassablement cette phrase. Malgré son visage quelque peu androgyne et ses petites couette en haut de son crane il s'agissait clairement d'un garçon. Comment ça vous voyaient pas qui c'est ? Mais faites un effort voyons ! Des cheveux couleur vin, des grosses lunettes, toujours en train de se plaindre. Mes chers, je vous présente Hayami Tsurumasa, élus "personnage le plus pessimiste d'Inazuma Eleven Go" par...Moi même ! L'adolescent toujours en train de se plaindre semblait encore une fois pris dans le tumulte de son esprit et de ses pensées. Allez savoir qu'est-ce qui le mettait dans cet état

**-Tsurumasa ! à table !**

Remerciant le ciel de lui avoir offert une opportunité d'oublier se qui le dérangeait pendant un moment, il répondit à sa mère qu'il arrivait. Le jeune joueur soupiras une dernière fois en repensant quand même à se qui l'ennuyait fortement et descendit pour de bon.  
En bas sa jeune mère l'attendais, jeune oui c'était le mot, vingt ans, ce n'est pas un âge pour avoir un enfant, et même s'il n'était pas désiré à la base, sa même avait décidé de ne pas interrompre la grossesse, et ceux malgré l'abandon de son lâche de père.

**-Quelque chose ne va pas Tsurumasa ? Tu n'a pas l'air dans ton assiette.**

Ledit Tsurumasa fit un léger sourire à sa génitrice adorée, sa mère le comprenait vraiment mieux que quiconque. Mieux que son capitaine, que son coach, que son meilleur ami et que tout les autres membres de sa famille.

**-Pas du tout maman, je vais bien. Raimon a gagné l'Holy Road, et nous avons ramené le vrai football, comment veux tu que ça n'aille pas ?**

Elle eu un sourire attendris, quoi qu'il dise, son fils avait une vrai passion pour le football, comme tout ses amis, à leur âges c'est bien d'être aussi passionné par quelque chose, c'est ce qu'elle pesait, le football ouvre les esprits et permet les rencontres, elle en était persuadée. Mais son fils ne lui disait pas tout, elle en était sûre, cependant elle décida de le laisser aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas interrompre la bonne humeur qui venais de le gagner.

Le jeune garçon mangea son repas, délicieux comme toujours, avec optimisme, l'idée de la victoire de son équipe l'avait requinqué et il partit dormir le cœur léger.

Le lendemain matin il était en retard, il était persuadé que son réveil n'avait pas sonné à la bonne heure, mais ça c'est ce qu'il croyait.  
Il arriva à proximité du collège plus personne n'était devant le grille, tout le monde était en cours, néanmoins (on ne dit pas néanmoins on dit Voldemort ! Ok ma gueule) deux personnes étaient collées l'une à l'autre, surement des amoureux, cette pensée le fit soupirer, le même soupir que la veille, il crut reconnaître les deux personnes en question quand il s'approcha et ne fut pas étonné de reconnaître Minamisawa dans l'uniforme de Gansan Kunimitsu et Kurama s'échangeant un baiser. Il n'hésita pas à les aborder et surtout à les interrompre dans leurs affaires pour les saluer. L'ancien joueur de Raimon embrassa une dernière fois son petit-ami avant de partir.

**-Ça marche plutôt pas mal entre vous deux malgré les deux écoles de différence.** Remarqua Hayami.  
**-Tu sais, c'est pas le problème majeur, si je sais qu'il m'aime c'est pas se qu'il m'embête le plus, bon c'est sûr que s'il était resté à Raimon on pourrait se voir plus souvent mais c'est pas le cas, donc tu comprends pourquoi je file comme une flèche après les entrainements et que les week-ends me sont précieux.  
-J'imagine bien oui.**

Ils n'étaient arrivés que dix minutes en retards en cours de Math, leur professeur les laissa entrés, ils se firent tout de même réprimander, Kurama se retins de la remballer en lui disant qu'il se fichait pas mal de rater dix voire quinze minutes de son cour ennuyeux si c'était pour galocher son petit ami, d'ailleurs se promis de se venger sur Hamano pour s'être fendu la poire.

Le soir vint l'entrainement, plutôt détendu d'ailleurs. Après avoir remporté la Holly Road et ramené le football il fallait bien se détendre et profiter de la situation, car si certain se faisait facilement à cette idée, d'autre comme Hikaru par exemple se faisaient moins à l'idée d'avoir gagné le tournoi national et lui paraissait fou. Tenma lui restait fidèle à lui-même et débordait d'énergie pour cet entrainement, entrainant avec lui Shinsuke.  
L'entrain du milieu de terrain gagna tout le monde et ceux qui à la basse voulaient buller, se retrouvèrent à travailler avec acharnement. Tsurugi adossé dans un coin admirait le numéro 8 et se retrouva à sourire en pensant à la soirée de la veille.

_**-Je t'aime !**_

_Tsurugi s'arrêta dans son mouvement, surpris d'une telle déclaration, bien sûr que lui il l'aimait en retour, son frère c'était assez foutue de lui quand il était allé lui demander conseil parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait de telles choses envers son ami. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient tout les eux seuls dans les vestiaires, Tenma devais avoir demandé à Shinsuke de ne pas le raccompagner après l'entrainement._

_**-Je t'aime.**__ Répéta le garçon.__** Alors s'il-te-plait, donne-moi une réponse, mais ne m'ignore pas.**_

_Tsurugi le trouva adorable, il était tout tendu et ne semblait attendre que sa réponse. Il déduit sans grande difficulté qu'il s'agissait de sa première déclaration. Savoir qu'il était le premier à qui il se soit confier et surement le premier qu'il ait aimé, ça lui mettait un baume au cœur. Mais Tsurugi savais se monter taquin, et ce côté de lui venais de se réveiller._

_**-Je peux savoir pourquoi t'est tellement tendu ?**_

_Sa voix et son visage laissait apparaître son expression habituelle, à savoir quelqu'un de légèrement détaché de tout ce qui n'est pas le football ou son frère. Aucune joie visible et portant dieu sais à quel point il pouvait être heureux en ce moment._  
_Tenma releva sa tête, Tsurugi compris à son regard que son attitude l'inquiétait un peu._

_**-Ben, on est tout les deux des garçons, et je ne veux pas, que tu te moque de moi.**_

_"Calme toi Kyousuke, lui saute pas dessus tu va l'effrayer" Tsurugi se faisait violence pour ne pas céder à ses pulsion._

_**-Je suis déçus, je pensais que tu aurais une meilleure estime de moi, plutôt que de penser que je sois capable de ça.  
-Mais je...**_

_les yeux de Tenma commencèrent à larmoyer, et Tsurugi se maudit mentalement pour en être arrivé là, ce n'était pas son but, seul les expressions de joie mettaient son visage en valeur._

_**-Je rigole Tenma, arrête de pleurer.**_

_Tout en essayant de réconforter son ami il le serra dans ses bras sans que l'autre n'oppose de résistance. L'attaquant lui caressait les cheveux et Tenma se décida à le regarder dans les yeux avec une pointe d'interrogation. Tsurugi sourit, montrant enfin ses émotions, il se pencha, les gestes valaient bien quelques mots._

**-Tsurugi !**

Une balle lancée par Shindou arrivait droit sûr lui et malgré la proximité du projectile, il réceptionna ce dernier avec classe et ce joignit à l'exercice.

Kurama ne déconnais pas quand il parlait de vengeance le matin même, et il pensait avoir trouvé un bon truc chez ses deux meilleurs amis, il les connaissait maintenant depuis plus d'une année et il avait appris à bien les connaître, contrairement à ce que certains pouvait penser, il faisait vraiment attention au gens qu'il apprécie. Et là en l'occurrence il pouvait aisément dire que quelque chose se passait entre eux, quelque chose que les deux concernés ne semblaient même pas encore remarquer, d'un côté, venant de ces deux idiots, Kurama ne s'en étonnait pas. Il se proposa à lui-même d'attendre un moment, et de les observer d'un œil attentif, le temps comprendre parfaitement cette atmosphère qu'il pouvait sentir entre eux.

Hamano s'écroula sur son lit en rentant chez lui les entrainements son de plus en plus épuisant, mais il comprenait le coach, ça ne servait à rien de se relâcher juste parce qu'ils avaient gagné et puis, il trouvait ça marrant de se dépenser comme ça pour courir après une balle.  
Le plus dur, c'est de résister à son meilleur ami. Hayami est quelqu'un qui ouvre souvent la bouche pour se plaindre. Mais Hamano savais qu'au font c'est quelqu'un d'adorable qui à tendance à trop s'inquiété pour des choses qui n'en valent pas la peine, et le petit pécheur était toujours très touché quand il paniquait pour des broutilles, ça lui donnait envie de le serrer contre lui, de le câliner jusqu'à ce qu'il sourît, au point ou il est tombé amoureux. C'est d'ailleurs ce sentiment amoureux qui le dérangeait fortement, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec son ami, et surtout quel allait être la réaction de ce dernier. Hayami et quelqu'un de très ouvert d'esprit, il n'en doutait pas, la mère de ce dernier l'avait éduqué dans idée de ne pas cracher sur le voisin quel qu'il soit à moins d'avoir un bon motif, et l'homophobie ne faisait pas partit de ces motifs. Mais malgré tout, ce qu'il ne voulait pas, c'est que son ami se sente oppressé ou même qu'il se sente obligé de lui répondre oui, par peur de le perdre Hamano ne voulais pas le forcer et quand bien même Hayami lui dirais oui, il savait parfaitement qu'il aurait très envie de passer à la "chose" et qu'il aurait du mal à se retenir. Tout ce dont il avait peur c'était de l'effrayer en lui sautant dessus, c'est tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il avait déjà du mal à ne pas l'embrasser et il se reprenait plusieurs fois dans la journée, alors comment faire s'ils étaient en couple ?  
Il soupira, non vraiment, il était dans une impasse.

Hayami paraissait calme et détendus, baliverne, son meilleur ami prenait une place vraiment importante dans un esprit, et de plus en plus ces dernier temps. Il sentait que quelque chose changeai, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi, c'est ce qui le tracassait aussi la veille. Quelque chose changeai, il le savait, le sentait, mais ne pouvais pas dire pourquoi et ce que c'était. Il ne ressentait cette impression qu'en présence d'Hamano, cela ne concernais donc surement que son meilleur ami. Il eu un soupir, il l'aimait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup, peu être plus, mais il n'en était pas sûr, alors si quelque chose venais à se passer dans leurs relation en ce moment, ou est-ce que tout ça allais le mener ?  
Sa mère coupa encore une fois cours à ses pensées en l'appelant à table. La maitresse de maison remarqua encore une fois que son fils n'était pas tout à fait dans son assiette, si la veille elle avait laissée passer, aujourd'hui il ne couperait pas à son interrogatoire. Elle préféra cependant le laisser s'installer et commencer le repas, rien ne vaux une discutions mère-fils autour d'un diner.

**-Tsurumasa, pas d'embrouille cette fois, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?**

Le jeune garçon ne fut pas complètement étonner de cette question, il aurait du s'en douter, que ça mère ne l'avais pas totalement cru hier. Cependant il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle, il s'agissait tout de même de sa mère, et certain parents ne réagissait pas si bien fasse à la question. Heureusement pour lui la femme lui laissa le temps de réfléchir et de formuler sa phrase dans la tête.

**-Dit maman, comment tu réagirais si un jour je dis que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un.  
-Mais c'est génial ! C'est juste ça que te tracasse, mais t'est un grand garçon t'as pas besoin de mon accort pour ces chose la.** Elle rêvassa un court moment. **Dit, elle est comment ?  
**  
Hayami serra les poings, ce que sa mère remarqua, elle ne compris d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, qu'y avait-il de mal à aimer quelqu'un ?

**-Mais si c'est un garçon, ça te va toujours ?**

Jusque là le regard posé dans son assiette, il leva alors les yeux vers sa mère au même moment qu'il finit sa phrase, et tout ceci s'éclaircit dans la tête de cette dernière. Tout ce dont il avait peur, c'est d'elle et des préjuger qu'elle pourrait avoir, comme certains parents. Mais pour elle, toute ces forme de discrimination que peuvent être le racisme, l'Homophobie ou autre était parfaitement inhumaine et ne faisait en aucun cas partit de ses cordes, elle faisait tout pour qu'il en soit de même pour son fils. En y réfléchissant, elle doute que son père ait, s'il était là, aussi bien accepté la chose, il n'était pas aussi ouvert d'esprit qu'elle et pourtant à l'époque elle l'aimait, chose idiote de sa part, la seul et unique chose pour laquelle elle lui était reconnaissante, c'est de lui avoir donné Tsurumasa. Certes il avait fuit en apprenant sa grossesse qu'elle refusait d'interrompre, et il l'avait laissé tombé lorsqu'il s'était rendus compte qu'il ne pourrait pas la raisonner. Le bébé grandissant dans son ventre était devenus sa raison de vivre et elle s'était promis de l'élever avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait avoir et de ne jamais, au grand jamais, faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui nuire ou l'amener à la détester.

**-Tsurumasa.**

Le ton qu'elle employait était doux et rassura un peu ledit Tsurumasa.

**-C'est Hamano-Kun, n'est-ce pas ?**

Encore une voir elle venait de faire mouche, décidemment il trouvait sa mère épatante.

**-Je ne sais pas, plus j'y réfléchis, et plus ça y ressemble. Mais je crois que au point ou j'en suis, on ne peu plus appeler ça de l'amitié.**

Sa mère eu un sourire tendre en maternel, elle repoussa son assiette de légume sur le côté, se leva et attrapant les joues de son fils, s'en approcha et déposa un baiser sur son front, quand elle s'écarta elle le regarda un moment dans les yeux, caressant ses joues avec ses pouces.

**-Si c'est lui alors je suis rassurée.**

Et elle se réinstalla correctement, reprenant son repas, désormais plus sereine. Hayami, encore un peu sur le choc, porta ses doigts à son front, sa mère se fichait bien de qui il était amoureux, mieux encore, il avait sa bénédiction pour Hamano. Lui aussi termina son repas dans le silence. Le soir même il souhaita une bonne nuit à sa mère et, tapis au fond de son lit, il n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de reprendre ses réflexions, Certes il aimait beaucoup Hamano, et comme il l'avait dit à ça mère, on ne pouvait plus appeler ça de l'amitié, mais est-ce qu' "Amour" désignait bien ce sentiment ? C'est tout là la complexité de la chose. Il s'endormi en se disant qu'il attendrait, la réponse viendrais bien à lui.

Le lendemain à midi, le trio Kurama-Hamano-Hayami déjeunait sur le toit de l'école, en paix, malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire pas grand monde venais ici et même si plusieurs groupes choisissaient le toit comme lieu de déjeuné, ce dernier était assez grand pour tout le monde sans qu'il ne devienne bruyant. Kurama avait parlé de son "projet" à son petit-ami, et celui-ci trouvait ça plutôt intéressant et lui avait garanti que s'il avait besoin, il lui viendrait en aide. Pourtant cela ne semblait pas tellement bien partit, à observer ses coéquipier aujourd'hui il ne voyait rien de différent comparé à la veille, si ce n'est les quelques regards d'Hayami vers Hamano, mais impossible de savoir s'il lorgnait ce dernier ou la brique de jus qu'il avait dans la main. Il eu sa réponse quand le numéro 6 remarqua le regard de son amis et lui proposa de bois une gorgée de son jus qui avait l'air de lui faire envie, Tsurumasa avait acceptée et Kurama avait bien vus le rose léger sur ses joues et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était en fin de compte pas le jus de fruit qu'il regardait comme ça, il tenais quelque chose de croustillant, ce soir il faillais en parler à son petit ami, et il lui faudrait aussi un allié dans l'équipe, mais ça ce n'était pas un problème, il connaissait un certain défenseur assez farceur pour faire partit de sa magouille.

Hamano venais de lui proposer sa boisson, il n'avait pas refusé, sinon comment expliquer les regards qu'il lui lançait ? Il porta la paille à sa bouche, et en but une gorgée, le liquide frai calma un peu le feu de sa gorge, mais c'était bien peu comparé à ce qu'il ressentait, cette paille qu'Hamano tenais entre ses lèvres il y a quelque secondes, elle se trouvait maintenant entre les siennes, on pouvait appeler ça un baiser indirect. Il se sentait un peu excité à cette idée, si ça c'est pas un début d'amour, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Un baiser indirect avec Hayami, un baiser indirect avec Hayami. Hamano était aux anges, et rien que l'idée d'avoir embrassé indirectement son amour lui donnait envie d'envoyer voler la brique et de remplacer la paille par ces lèvres, encore une pulsion qu'il devait retenir, à ce rythme là il allait craquer, c'est sûr.

La suite s'annonçait palpitante pour Kurama.  
Le soir, l'attaquant de Raimon se retrouvait dans les bras de son petit-ami, chez celui-ci, comme tous les soirs. Ces minutes était précieuse pour eux, étant dans des écoles différentes le temps pour se voir était vraiment limité. Minamisawa refusait de quitter la Gansan pour revenir à Raimon, il aurait l'impression de les abandonner et des les prendre pour des billes. Kurama respectait son choix et le trouvait même juste, lui aussi pensait que ce serais les abandonner si il revenait tout de suite et il refuserait surement de parler à son petit-ami s'il le faisait. Mais pour lui, hors de question de laisser Raimon en plan pour aller à la Gansan, Raimon avait besoin de lui autant que Gansan avait besoin de Minamisawa.  
C'est pour ça qu'ils faisaient tout pour se retrouver les soirs et pendant les week-ends, comme aujourd'hui.

**-Alors ? Raconte-moi ce que t'a appris.  
-Quelque chose d'intéressant si tu veux mon avis.  
-Arrête de me faire attendre et raconte.**

Malgré se qu'on pourrait croire, dès que ça concernait ses amis, le plus vieux aimait bien les petits ragots

**-Tu me diras se que tu voudras, mais entre un Hayami qui lorgne Hamano, qui rougit presque en buvant quelque chose dernière lui, baiser indirect si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et le même Hamano qui reste fixé sur Hayami qui pendant que ce dernier boit, toujours baiser indirect, si ça c'est pas de l'amour !  
-C'est clairement pas de l'amitié, sort tes flèches et ton arc cupidon va falloir faire quelque chose.  
-C'est se que j'ai l'intention de faire, et je suis sûr que Kariya seras ravis de m'aider.  
-D'ailleurs j'ai une idée plutôt pas mal.**

Plus tard ils échangèrent un dernier baiser d'au revoir et Kurama quitta la résidence Minamisawa le sourire aux lèvres, l'idée de son petit-ami est tout simplement grandiose, il était fière de lui. Avec des gestes calmes, mais toujours aussi heureux, il attrapa son portable et composa un numéro, portant l'appareil à son oreille, il attendit d'entendre la voix désirée.

**-Oui, Kariya, c'est Kurama. Tu veux pas t'amuser un peu au détriment d'autre personne ? J'ai un truc pour toi.**

Le lendemain Matin certain de l'équipe de foot s'étaient réunis pour un entrainement matinal, Kurama et Kariya, qui aurais très bien pus venir, était pourtant absents, personne ne releva, l'entrainement du matin n'était pas une obligation quand on savait que certain ne pouvaient pas y participer à cause des cours qui commençait plus tôt pour certain ou de la longueur du trajet de chez eux jusqu'au collège.

Kariya terminait de ranger ce qu'il avait à apporter au collège aujourd'hui, l'opération d'aujourd'hui s'annonçait excitante, mais il fallait l'aide du coach Endou pour cela, Kurama avait affirmé qu'il le ferait lui-même. Son portable sonna, il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait avant même de lire le nom "Kurama su l'écran.

**-Ouais.  
**_**-Alors ? T'as ce qui faut ?**_**  
-J'ai pas mal quelque bonbecs et le chocolat, par contre pour les coussins...  
**_**-C'est pas grave ça, en ai quelque un et y'en a déjà pas mal sur place, en plus Minamisawa ma filer ce qu'il nous fallait, j'ai des bonbons aussi donc c'est bon, il faut juste convaincre le coach et ça je m'en occupe.**_**  
-J'te laisse géré, c'est ton idée à la basse.  
**_**-C'est l'idée de Minamisawa, pas la mienne, je ne fait que l'appliquer.**_**  
-C'est ça trouve toi des excuses.**

Ils arrivèrent au dernier moment, et ne participèrent pas à l'entrainement, à la place ils allèrent directement dans le bâtiment du club pour déposer toute leurs affaires dont ils auraient besoin à l'abri des regards de leur équipiers.  
Pendant la journée Kurama avait touché deux mots à Endou concernant le plan. Il fût soulagé quand celui-ci lui répondit qu'il se ferait une joie de les aider dans leurs magouilles, lui aussi avait remarqué un petit truc chez les deux amis, si encore on pouvait les appeler "amis" environ vingt minutes avant l'entrainement Kurama réussi à convaincre Hayami d'aller en avance aux club et il bénit son prof d'histoire qui appela Hamano pour réglé quelque chose avec lui.  
Dans le bâtiment du club il y a une salle dont peu de monde en dehors du club connais l'existence, il s'agit d'un pièce de détente entièrement réservé aux joueurs dans laquelle il y avait un lit à deux places, deux canapés et une table au centre. Ils avaient décidé tout les deux d'un commun accort que c'est ici qu'allait se dérouler la scène principale de leur pièce.  
Kurama déploya encore une fois de son talent de perception pour convaincre Hayami d'attendre dans cette salle en question. Quand ils entrèrent, Kariya était déjà là, il préparait la salle, un saladier de chocolat était poser sur le table et des coussins coloré était disposé sur le lit, un sac dans lequel on devinait des bonbons rond et des sucettes trônais aux pieds du bleuté.

**-Qu'est-ce que...**

il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Kurama lui appliqua un mouchoir imbibé d'un liquide sur la bouche (Allez savoir comment il a fait, vu la différence de taille, ok ma gueule. Kurama range ce ballon, range ! J'suis l'auteur j'te rappelle, j'ai tout le droits !), il vu Kariya sourire sournoisement avant de plonger dans le noir.

**-Ça ce passe mieux que prévus, il devrait se réveiller dans combien de temps ? **Interrogea Kariya.**  
-Une heure environ, ça nous laisse le temps de terminer les préparatifs et de commencer l'entrainement, c'est vraiment parfait. Aide-moi à le mettre sur le lit.  
-Oui, oui, d'ailleurs t'as la clé.  
-Positif ! Le coach avait l'air plutôt enthousiaste.**

Ils portèrent tout les deux leur ami pour le déposer sur le lit, et terminèrent les préparatifs grâce à lui.

Hamano enfin libéré arriva au vestiaire quand était présent Kurama, Kariya, Shindou, Hikaru et Kirino, mais pas une trace de son meilleur ami.

**-Bah, il est ou Hayami ?  
-Aucune idée.** Lui répondit Kurama. **On était tout les deux mais il à dit qu'il avait oublié de faire un truc et il est partit je ne sais pas ou, je lui ai demande si je ne pouvais pas venir pour l'aider mais il a dit que ce n'était pas la peine que je me dérange pour ça.**

Kariya se retins de rire, Kurama savait se montrer très crédible et s'il n'était pas dans l'histoire il y aurait crus lui aussi.

**-Ah, ok.**

Il paraissait plutôt détaché mais pourtant une pointe de déception se faisait sentir dans sa voix, à vrai dire ça le décevais de savoir que Tsurumasa n'était pas là pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas au courant (au jus ! Ah comme c'est drôle, bah quoi ? Jus, courant, jus, courant. Ok j'me casse).  
Shinsuke arriva et peu de temps après lui Tenma et Tsurugi, mains liées. Ils eurent droit à quelques regards subjectifs qu'ils ignorèrent tout simplement, ils devaient bien s'y faire, en tant que couple ça allait devenir leur quotidien, et le bonheur pour eux n'était pas compliquer, le football, leurs amis et la personne aimée, juste ça.  
L'entrainement commença et pas l'ombre d'Hayami et Hamano commençais à s'inquiété, qu'est-ce que son amis avait de sis important à faire pour qu'il en rate un entrainement ?il commença à se faire des films, et s'il avait été impliqué dans quelque chose d'important et qu'il n'avait pas voulut lui en parler ? Essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur l'entrainement il se rendait bien compte que ses inquiétude l'empêchais de se concentrer correctement.  
Endou attendais le signal qu'il devait recevoir de Kurama, il lui prêta d'ailleurs un peu plus d'attention quand il vus que ce dernier s'était un peu plus approcher pour s'entrainer. Il réussi à capter ses yeux et le bleuté fit un mouvement de tête pour lui dire que c'était bon, il fit alors interrompre l'entrainement.

**-Bien, aujourd'hui j'aimerais tester quelque chose de spécial que j'ai moi-même élaborer, pour ça il me faut plus de ballon encore, Kurama, Hamano, j'en ai laissé plusieurs dans la salle de détente vous ne voulez pas aller les chercher pour moi ?  
-Bien monsieur !** Approuva Hamano  
**-C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix,** fit l'attaquant tout en paraissant contrarier, il jubilait intérieurement.

Quand Hayami se réveilla il sentait une texture moelleuse sous lui, ouvrant lentement les yeux et s'adaptant au peut de lumière il reconnut quand même la salle de détente il devait être sur le lit. Il essaya de se lever, mais se rendis vite compte que 1. Il n'avait rien sur lui à part son boxer et qu'en plus il n'avait pas se lunette sur le nez et que 2. Il était attaché au lit par une paire de menotte. Paniquant il essaya de se souvenir, il était entré dans la salle avec Kurama et il y avait déjà Kariya, s'il n'avait pas encore le cerveau trop embué il se souvint bien qu'il était en train d'installer des trucs sur le lit, le même lit sur lequel il était actuellement assis. Maintenant qu'il y pensait il observa ce dernier il y avait quelque plusieurs bonbon répartis apparemment au hasard et plusieurs coussins colorés et... il était couvert de chocolat au niveau des bras et des jambes. Il fulminait à présent contre ses deux amis, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pus leur passer pas la tête ? Il se calma bien vite quand il entendit un bruit, à bien écouter des bruit de peut-être que quelqu'un allais venir le libéré ? Il décida d'attendre pour voir.

**-Franchement, que vienne faire des ballons dans la salle de détente ? J'me demande**. Il reconnut la voix de Kurama.  
**-Vas savoir, le coach Endou st une énigme à lui tout seul**. Et ça c'est son meilleur ami.

Les voix était toute proche, il n'aillait pas les appeler, s'il avait bien comprit ils venaient chercher des ballons pour le coach, et bien tant mieux, au passage il pourrait s'explique avec Kurama.

**-A toi l'honneur mon cher.  
-Oh mais c'est trop pour moi, je n'en mérite pas autant.**

Et pourtant il commença à pousser la poignée et ne fit pas le sourire malsain de son ami. Il poussa la porte et fit un pas avant de se figer, devant lui, sur le lit, une forme humaine, et ces couettes, ça ne pouvait être que...

**-Hayami...**

Ensuite tout ce passa trop vite pour lui, il fut pousser à l'intérieur de la pièce, et entendis la porte claquer et le bruit d'une serrure qu'on ferme. Il se retourna et essaya de toutes ses forces d'ouvrir, pas moyen.

**-J'peux savoir à quoi tu joue ? Que fait Hayami ici ? Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il était partit régler un truc ? Kurama !**

Derrière la porte, le dit Kurama se fendait la poire, la réaction d'Hamano était vraiment marrante.

**-Vous avez du temps devant vous les tourtereaux, on ne viendra pas vous ouvrir avant la fin de l'entrainement, alors faite au moins quelque choses, histoire que mes efforts et ceux de Kariya ne soient pas gâchés. Et tant que j'y suis, la clé des menottes et les lunettes sont sur la table**

Et il partit en laissant là, tout deux ce regardèrent, rougissant de plus en plus, il les avait bien appelé "Les tourtereaux" ? Ça avait quelque chose de gênant, surtout que maintenant chacun était au courant (au jus !) des sentiments de l'autre, que faire, que faire ?  
Hamano fit la première chose qui lui paraissait censée, à savoir aller chercher la clé et la paire de lunette sur la table, bien assez écarté de manière à ce qu'Hayami ne puissent pas les atteindre.  
Une fois tout en mains il partit rejoindre son ami sur le lit, s'asseyant devant lui il prit avec délicatesse son poignet et ouvrit la menotte, le plus grand se massa le poignet, plus pas reflexe humain que par douleur. Il fixa son "sauveur" dans les yeux, sauveur qui lui passa les lunettes sur le nez, tout comme on passe une bague au doigt d'une mariée, cette comparaison le fit légèrement rougir. De plus son ami ne faisait rien pour l'arranger puisqu'il ne l'avait pas lâché, bien au contraire, il avait posé ses mains sur ses joues. Les caressant du pouce, doucement il approcha leurs visages. Hayami était tout excité, il pouvait sentir le souffle de son pas tout à fait ami sur ses lèvres, elles s'effleurèrent, se touchèrent légèrement, se collèrent dans un baiser chaste et amoureux, aucun de bougeais. Rien que le contact de leurs lèvres était grisant. Ils se séparèrent pour cause de manque d'air, collèrent leurs fronts, le regard perdus dans celui de l'autre. Des mots tentaient de passer le seuil de leurs bouches qui refusait de s'ouvrirent, pour ne pas couper cous à ce moment plutôt magique pour eux. Cependant l'un d'eux brisa ce silence presque religieux.

**-Hayami, je t'aime.  
**  
Il avait avoué ça sans même détourner les yeux ou sourciller et il fut surprit de voir un large sourire de bonheur s'étendre sur le visage de son ami, des sourire comme cela il n'en avait vus que trop peu, il se demandait même s'il en avait vus un aussi radieux, surement que non. En tout cas cela fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite et il ne pus retenir la pulsion qui le parcouru en le força à se jeter sur Tsurumasa. Allongés sur le lit, ils s'embrassèrent beaucoup plus passionnément et leurs langues vinrent se mêler à leur valse amoureuse. Hamano en profita pour explorer le torse libre de son meilleur ami et coller leurs bassins, ce qui fit gémir le garçon en dessous.  
Le plus petit récupéra du chocolat sur son doigt et le porta de manière tout à fait sensuelle à ses lèvres, ce qui fit fortement rougir l'autre. Hamano passa en position assise, sur le bassin d'Hayami, ce qui n'arrangea pas son état d'ailleurs. Il commença à enlever son t-shirt, tout en prenant la parole.

**-Dit voir Hayami.** Il enleva complètement le vêtement. **Ça te donne pas envie de faire certaine chose cette situation ?**

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que le t-shirt avait été jeté par terre, et qu'il avait approché leurs visages pour l'embrasser d'abord sur le front puis aux coins des lèvres.

**-Mais...on à rien pour...enfin tu vois quoi.  
-Non je vois pas...A tu veux dire qu'on à rien pour ce protéger ?**

Un hochement de tête timide, Hayami n'était pas trop à l'aise avec ses choses là.

**-J'me fiche pas mal de ça**. Il colla encore une vois leur front.** C'est pas du latex collant et dérangeant que je veux sentir, c'est toi et juste toi.**

Tout en terminant sa phrase qui, au passage, transformas son petit-ami, futur amant, en Pomme rouge (la pomme c'est mieux que la tomate !), en l'embrassant, histoire de le rassurer, de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Ils se collèrent un peu plus, comme voulant faire un tout de suite. Hayami passa se bras autour du cou de son désormais amant. Quand ils se séparèrent, l'amant en question pris un des bras dont il léchât le chocolat e partant du poignet pour remonter sur l'épaule ou il s'arrêta, le temps de mordiller et suçoter la peau et y laisser un beau suçon.

**-Hamano ?  
-Mmm ?  
-Évite quand même de dire des choses aussi gênantes qu'avant.**

Il réfléchit quelque seconde, pas sûr de suivre son ami.

**-Quand j'ai dit que je voulais sentir rien d'autre que toi ? Pourquoi je me retiendrais de dire de telles choses si je les pense sincèrement ?**

Encore une vois l'autre piqua un fard monumental (Rouge pomme !). Hamano abandonna l'épaule pour aller l'embrasser une fois de plus, sans pourtant pousser l'échange.

**-Je t'aime, mon amour. Je me retiens à chaque fois de te sauter dessus alors maintenant que je t'ai tout à moi je vais pas me retenir.**

La dernière phrase le toucha, plus peut-être que le terme "Amour" employer pour le désigner. Alors c'était ça, ce petit changement bizarre qu'il sentait s'opérer entre eux, il s'agissait juste, d'un amour grandissant à petits pas sûrs. Plus heureux que jamais il fit l'initiative d'attirer son amant à lui et de l'embrasser, quelque chose de passionné et surtout, amoureux, selon Hamano.  
Il était impossible de les séparer, leurs corps restaient collés l'un à l'autre, se frottant, le chocolat s'étalais un peu pus sur les deux paires des jambes, et allez savoir quand et comment le short d'Hamano était partit, les laissant à présent sur un pied d'égalité. Leur deux érection se frottaient à travers les boxers, c'est là que ça commençais à devenir chaud.

**-Hamano...**

Chacun soupirait de plaisir, gémissait presque, et le plus petit décida qu'il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieure, ainsi il fit descendre sa main lentement sur le torse de son ami, s'arrêta quelque seconde sur les tétons. Cette action arracha un gémissement de plaisir à celui qui recevait les caresses, gémissement qui s'étouffa dans leur baiser. Arrêtant de le torturer il descendit plus bas, passa un doigt sur le nombril et un autre sur la bosse formée sous le tissu, ce qui arracha un autre gémissement perdu dans leur échange buccal. Il continua sur la jambe, se qui lui valut du chocolat sur la main, pas grave, il attrapât son pied par le talon, rompit leur baiser et descendit directement embrasser ce qu'il avait dans la main. Il remonta sur le genou, ou là aussi il tenta de faire un suçon. Une fois son œuvre achevée il remonta encore plus haut, et à l'aide de ses mains et ses dents il tira sur le tissu qui lui faisait face jusqu'à l'enlever et l'envoyer avec le reste. Il admirait son amour dans son plus simple appareil.

**-C'est fout ce que tu peux être magnifique.  
-T'as finit de te rincer les yeux comme ça !**

Hayami empoigna un coussin au hasard pour cacher ce qu'il y avait à cacher et ce fut au tour du plus petit de rougir lorsqu'il réalisa que, sur le coussin en question, il était écrit "Love me, Take me".  
Hamano avait bien remarqué le saladier qui se trouvait sur la table et il se détourna de la vision plus qu'érotique de son ami-amant pour aller chercher celui-ci. Il le déposa sur le lit, à côté d'eux, trempa sa main dedans et étala ce qu'il avait récupéré sur le ventre d'Hayami, sa hanche gauche, et il descendit jusqu'à sa cuisse, sans jamais effleurer le membre tendus entre les jambes de son compagnon.

**-J'peux savoir ce que tu fais ?  
-Je m'apprête à te gouter.**

Et il lécha le ventre ou se trouvait pas mal du met sucré, attrapa deux petit bonbon rond (Mmm, j'imagine des dragibus moi, non ?) remonta au visage d'Hayami et l'embrassa goulument, il joignit les deux bonbons au baiser, ajoutant un fort gout sucré pas désagréable. Lorsqu'il se releva il était assis à califourchon sur ses jambes.

**-Qu'est-ce que t'a l'intention de faire au juste ?  
-Je te l'ai dit, je vais te gouter.**

Sur ces mots il prit le saladier de chocolat et versa un peu de son contenus sur le membre d'Hayami qui gémi à ce contact. Affamé par cette vision de rêve il ne se priva pas d'aller gouter à son œuvre, léchant d'abord du bout de la langue la colonne de chair (et de chocolat), recevant des gémissements bien plus fort que les précédents. Une fois satisfait de l'effet fait il passa directement au niveau au dessus et le pris en bouche encore un gémissement toujours plus fort se fit entendre. C'était presque un cri, mais Hamano voulait en entendre bien plus, alors il continua avec la langue et ses lèvres, rendant fou de plaisir Hayami qui se tordait de plaisir sous les asseaux répétés des caresses buccales qui ne s'arrêtaient pas. Son plaisir Grimpait en flèche et ses cris de plaisir emplissaient la pièce, et dans un dernier cri il se vida dans la bouche d'Hamano. Ce dernier avala la semence dans broncher, mélangé au chocolat ça n'était pas trop mauvais. Il s'étala de tout son long sur son amant qui reprenait son souffle, l'admirant comme un on regarde une scène d'un film dont on est incapable de se détacher, il prit d'ailleurs un bonbon en guise de pop-corn (Original !).

**-T'est pas déjà fatigué j'espère.  
-Tu...Veux rire ?**

Content de la réponse, le numéro 6 l'embrassa légèrement et releva son bassin pour se retrouver nu lui aussi. Retournant à sa place d'avant il prit une jambe d'Hayami et la posa sur son épaule. Il alla tremper trois doigts dans le chocolat et les approcha de l'intimité accessible.

**-Attends, tu compte pas faire ce que je pense ?  
-Bah si ! Le chocolat est là et on à pas de lubrifiant, faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose, et j'ai pas envie de te faire mal moi.**

C'est surement la dernière phrase qui eu un effet sur le peureux, puisqu'il n'opposa pas de résistance, ni quand il senti un premier doigt en lui, c'était une sensation particulière, mais plutôt dérangeante. Le doigt en question étira un peu ses parois et laissa un autre doigt entrer. Celui là était un peu douloureux, si bien qu'il eu une petite grimace lors de l'intrusion? Hamano bougea un peu le doigt pour qu'il s'habitue au deuxième, ce qui se fit vite. Il insérât le troisième et dernier, cette fois c'est un petit gémissement de douleur qui traversa ses lèvres. Il bougea quand même et se pencha du mieux qu'il put, abandonnant la jambe qui jusque là était sûr son épaule, pour aller cueillir les lèvres de son aimé.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enlever ses doigt, dans un dernier mouvement, il fit crier Hayami de plaisir, là il devina avoir trouvé le fameux point sensible de son amant. Il réitéra deux fois le même mouvement et deux cris passèrent encore la barrière des lèvres d'Hayami qui était déjà fou.

**-Hamano, s'il-te-plait.**

Ledit Hamano reçus comme une claque invisible en plain visage. Son amant était juste...Un appel à la luxure, ses joues rougies, des yeux exprimant son plaisir, ce n'est qu'a ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il avait la chance d'être celui qui lui faisait ressentir tout ça.  
Juste pour un moment, quelque seconde, il le serra dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il put.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu...  
-Juste un moment, s'il-te-plait.**

Il n'en rajouta pas plus, si Hamano avait besoin de ça pour continuer, et bien soit. Et lui aussi, cette étreinte lui faisait du bien, si bien qu'il caressa la tête posée sur son torse avec affection.  
Kaiji releva la tête et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux alors qu'il prenait la parole.

**-Si ça te fait trop mal j'arrête.**

Autant d'attention fit sourire le principal concerné, son aman faisait passer sa libido après son propre bien-être, que rêver de mieux que quelqu'un d'aussi adorable ? Il lui caressa une joue de son doigt.

**-T'inquiète pas autant, je suis pas en papier mâché tu sais, et si t'atteins plus longtemps je vais refroidir.**

Ce fût un déclic pour Hamano qui attrapa le saladier en ce relevant. Il en versa un son membre dressé au maximum. Il prit les cuisses de Trsuruma et les posa contre ses hanches, présentant son membre devant l'intimité de celui-ci.

**-T'est prêt ?  
-C'est quand tu veux je t'attends moi.**

Avec un sourire suite à la remarque taquine, il commença à s'introduire en lui, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le brusquer. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait des grimaces de douleur déformait le visage d'Hayami, il ce serais surement arrêter si ce dernier ne l'avait pas attrapé par le bras pour le forcer avec des yeux suppliant de continuer. Car même s'il avait mal il passerait aussi par là s'ils essayaient plus tard, et il savait que ça serais beaucoup plus agréable par la suite. Hamano s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, et ne bougea plus pour laisser le temps à son amant de s'adapter à sa présence. Ce n'est que quand Hayami resserras ses jambes pour essayer de coller leur bassin encore plus si c'était possible qu'il essaya de bouger. Les cris de douleur se firent plus nombreux que ceux de plaisir, et là aussi il faillit arrêter, se sentant coupable de le faire souffrir.

**-C'est un ordre, t'arrête pas...Ich !  
-Mais...  
****-T'arrête pas...Aah !**

Ce cri un peu plus fort que les autres, ça n'était pas un cri de douleur, mais bien un cri de plaisir, apparemment là aussi il avait touché la prostate. Il décida de continuer un peu plus fort, et les cris de douleurs disparurent petit à petit, ils laissaient entièrement place au plaisir. Hayami commençais à serrer les draps entre ses doigts

**-Haahn...Kaiji ! Encore.**

Néanmoins étonné d'entendre son prénom il accéda à sa demande et accéléras la cadence et, par extension, les cris d'Hayami. Il partit enfouir sa tête dans le cou de son amant, murmurant lui aussi son prénom.

**-Tsurumasa...t'est tout chaud, c'est bon...  
-Arrête de dire des trucs aussi gênants !  
-Mais c'est la vérité.**

Et sans l'accord de son partenaire il redoubla encore d'intensité.

**-Haaaaah !**

Le dos d'Hayami s'arqua et il serra encore plus les draps, à en avoir les doigts blancs.

**-Tsurumasa...Mmm...Je t'aime...Je t'aime.**

Toute ces sensation les rendaient fous, fous d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Sans s'en rendre compte Kaiji accélérât encore, jusqu'à aller au maximum possible. Ils criaient tout leur plaisir, sans ce soucier d'autre chose que de l'autre et des sensations ressenties. Chacun sentait sa fin proche, Hamano donna encore quelque coups avant qu'Hayami ne se libère entre leur corps, en se contractant, il se resserra autour du membre de son amant qui vint tout de suite après en lui. Il prit juste le temps de sortir de l'intimité chaude qui l'avait accueillit et il s'écroula au côté de Tsurumasa. Reprenant leur souffle, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, se murmurant de mots tendres.

**-Alors, tu regrette toujours d'avoir continuer au risque de me faire mal ?  
-Bah, vu que ça t'a pas fait mal longtemps, non.**

Hayami rigola doucement, attendrit par son ami et son côté attentif face à lui.

**-Nan pêche, on peut dire que Kurama ne fait pas les choses à moitié, des bonbons, du chocolat, même les cousins son plus ou moins dans le thème. **Fit remarquer Hamano en lorgna le coussin "Love me, Take me"

Hayami ne pus qu'approuver et embrassa son petit ami dans le cou. Ce dernier se retourna et entoura le cou de son vis-à-vis de ses bras.

**-Tsurumasa. **Apparemment ils allaient continuer à s'appeler par leurs prénoms. **Tu veux pas me prendre toi aussi ? S'il te plait.** Il s'approcha de l'oreille.** J'veux que tu me fasses du bien.**

La dernière phrase l'excita au plus haut point, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir être à la hauteur de son amant mais il allait essayer. Ainsi il se releva et embrassa son petit-ami en même temps qu'il s'asseyait à califourchon sur lui.

**-Je te garanti pas que ça soit aussi bon que tout de suite.  
**  
Hamano leva les bras pour caresser ses joues.

**-Si c'est toi je suis sûr que ça seras mieux que n'importe qui d'autre.**

Encore une phrase qi le fit craquer, un nouveau don qu'il avait découvert chez son petit-ami. Attirer par ses bras, il se baissa et l'embrassa amoureusement, la suite promettait d'être plaisante.

A la fin de l'entrainement, tout le monde rejoins les vestiaires. Les trois "malfaiteurs" de l'histoire avaient bien entendus été obligé d'expliquer aux autres ce qui se passaient quand ils avaient vus Kurama revenir tout seul et surtout sans ballon. Certains avaient rit, d'autre s'étaient demandé ou ils avaient trouvé une telle idée. Kurama précisa bien qu'elle était de Minamisawa et déclina toute responsabilité en rigolant.

**-Tu va leur ouvrir ?**

C'était Sangoku qui s'adressait au petit attaquant (Kurama range ce ballon ! Patapé !)

**-Ouais, j'pense qu'ils on eu le temps de s'expliquer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Ceux qui voyait très bien rougirent, ou rirent, au choix. Et les autres restèrent dans l'incompréhension, notamment, Hikaru, Shinsuke et Tenma, d'ailleurs Tsurugi se promis d'apprendre ces chose de la vie à son petit ami.  
Plus il s'approchait de la salle et plus Kurama entendais des bruits louchent, une fois bien devant la porte de la salle les bruits se firent bien plus distincts, et il faillait pas un bac+10 pour comprendre de quoi l s'agissait.

**-Haaaa...Tsurumasa...Mmm.  
-Aah**

Le plus rapidement possible il déverrouilla la porte, ce que les deux amoureux en plein ébats n'avaient surement pas entendus. Et il reparti encore plus vite qu'il n'était venus. Certains rirent en voyant la tête qu'il faisait quand il entra dans le vestiaire.

**-Apparemment ils avaient pas finit de s'expliquer. **Constata Amagi, railleur.  
**-M'en parle pas tu veux.**

De toute façon ce soir il retrouvait Minamisawa, un bon moyen de combler les envies qui venais de le prendre. Hikaru et Shinsuke comprirent, rouges.

**-Mais je comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils mettent autant de temps pour parler et s'expliquer ni pourquoi vous êtes rouge.** Tenma était le dernier.  
**-Disons qu'ils ne font pas que discuter, j't'apprendrais ça, un jour.**

La réplique de Tsurugi eu le don que faire taire tout le monde, ça semblait tourner dans la tête du milieu de terrain. Il piqua un fard, là il avait comprit.


End file.
